


Ghostly Gardens

by Shadow_azzy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy
Summary: Ghostskall is learning to speak again, and he manages to say a name
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Ghostly Gardens

It had been a couple weeks since Iskall, or rather, Ghostskall began to be able to make noises and even say letters. Here they were, in NPG's little flower garden. NPG wanted to try to help him be able to say NPG's name. He thought to himself that it most likely wouldn't happen quite yet, but it is worth a try. 

NPG was sitting criss cross on the ground, with Ghostskall floating in front of him. NPG was the only one who could see the spirit, so he slowly grew closer with him until they had a bond like brothers. They spoke to each other through sign language, as Ghostskall had forgotten how to speak. They had sat there in silence for long enough. 

NPG began to sign. "Hey Iskall, Can you do something that might be hard for you for me?"

Ghostskall signed back "Of course, what is it?"

"Attempt to say my name."

"That's easy, NPG."

"Not signing. Say it outloud"

Ghostskall never thought that NPG would ask him to do that. It was going to be hard. But, after several tries and NPG spelling it out verbally for him…. In a weak and whisper-like voice……

"N. P. G." 

Which NPG was so proud of, and got and tried to hug him, forgetting that he was a spirit. He fell right to the ground, but he began to laugh afterwards. Ghostskall knew that him learning to say NPG's name verbally was a step closer to the long journey of him being able to speak again. Infact, he also had a slight flash back. He smelled something sweet, and it was also cold but him in the memory didn't care. Laughter and chatter filled his ears, before it ended. 

What was that memory from? Ghostskall didn't care right now, he was making memories with NPG. And that's all that mattered at the moment.

That he had a brother who could see and talk to him.


End file.
